Spirals
by VINAI
Summary: He remembered hearing Jack scream his name and maybe try to grab him, but all the older man was successful in grabbing were a few hairs of the pup's back. *Set in my 'Cry Wolf' AU!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**A/N:** _Hello peeps! So, just an off topic question here to get us started; has anyone ever had to look back on their previous stories to see how they did their intro font? Bc I just did and I honestly have no idea how to feel about that lol. I used to be so dedicated to writing and now I can't even remember how I did my intro font. *facepalm* Ugh. Oh well. What can you do y'know? _

_So um, where were we again. . .? Oh yeah. So. . . ik I promised y'all some new stuff a while back and I'm reeeeaaaaaallly sorry for being MIA lately! It's just life gets in the way and, as I've said before, I'm finding myself losing my writing mojo most of the time. And it just so happens that whenever I DO get an awesome idea for a story. . . I'm by no means able to at least get a summary down for it *sigh* It's rough, let me tell you. _

_Anyway! Before we get started, plz note that this thing was made during a mad dash to AZ in the middle of the night. So. . . yeah. If it doesn't seem to have a smooth flow, that's why. I literally was running on fumes. As I should've been since it was like. . . 3am or something bUT WHATEVER! Seriously though y'all. I was writing this thing and falling asleep at the same time and STILL have no idea how I didn't die but whateves. I simply just chalked it up to the fact that someone must REALLY love my crazy ass up there! *grins* Anyhooz! I hope you still enjoy! Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! 3 _

_Oh! Almost forgot to mention, this little fic is set in my 'Cry Wolf' AU. Just wanted to put that out there to clear up any potential confusion. Ok! That's all for my blabbering! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Spirals**

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a first aid kit in there, right?"

"'Course. Why?"

"Because I'm probably about to do something stupid and you're gonna need it."

"Wha-? Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it mister!"

But Mac being, well, _Mac_ phased anyway.

"MAC! You phase back right this second! You ain't doin' it, ya hear? We'll think of something else."

The blonde russet wolf pup whimpered and wagged his tail, pleading baby blues staring straight into Jack's soul. _There's no other way_, he seemed to be saying. _We have to do it now_.

"Mac, _no_." Jack told the wolf pup firmly, pointing his finger at him. "I am _not_ going to allow you to fly out the damn window just to catch this guy! You could _die_ Mac! Does that not mean anything to you?"

Mac made a grumbling noise and, even though he knew Jack was _not_ going to be happy about this, went ahead with his earlier plan and jumped out the open window.

He remembered hearing Jack scream his name and maybe try to grab him, but all the older man was successful in grabbing were a few hairs of the pup's back. Mac felt as though he were floating for a few seconds before the breath was knocked out of his lungs from slamming down on their baddie's hood. People driving in the other lanes honked angrily and swerved all over the place trying to avoid them. It was tricky, but Mac managed to get enough grip to somewhat gain a foothold on the smooth paint.

Their baddie finally realized at this point who they most likely were and tried several hasty maneuvers to dislodge the young wolf on his hood. Mac dug his claws in and clung on with everything he had. When the moment proved right, he leapt up and into the open sunroof of the van. Mac growled threateningly over the man, who cowered slightly with wide eyes, but kept his hands on the wheel. Suddenly, a beige SUV quickly cut into the space next to them, nearly sideswiping. _Oh perfect timing, Jack._ _Now we just need to-_

His thoughts were cut off when a quiet, undeniable click echoed in the cabin. Mac glanced to his left and, oh what a surprise, he was staring down a barrel.

But there was something Mac's enhanced senses picked up on immediately. His hackles raised as a deep growl crawled from his throat.

"You Weres aren't fans of silver, huh? Said it burns like hell and all that shit, right?" Their baddie's accomplice chuckled. Mac snarled, growling. "Well, I'm gonna give you a chance to walk away with your life. All you have to do is-"

But the accomplice never got the chance to finish what he was saying because a truck from behind them suddenly rear ended the van full force. It sent the vehicle flat on it's grill and rolling head over heels. Mac was thrown around like a rag doll. Windows shattered around him. Mac could feel shards of glass piercing and scratching his thick coat. It seemed like ages before the van finally stopped rolling. At the final roll, Mac was thrown against the spidered windshield. Blood spattered from where he hit. Mac dimly heard concerned voices and sirens.

". . .AC! MAC!"

That was a new one. He knew that person though. . . right? Mac felt like he did. There's really no other reason why the man would know his name.

There was banging on the passenger window, startling the bloody wolf pup. What remained of the window shattered and then a rush of cool air brushed over his tattered body. Mac shivered. Hands made to grab him, but Mac jerked back instinctively and growled.

"Mac, its ok kid. It's just me." That panicked voice from earlier now sounded soothing and calm.

"It's just me." The man - no. . . Jack, repeated as his hands laid out over Mac's scruff again. "It's just me."

After Jack got a good hold on him, he gently started to pull him out through the window and onto the grass. Jack carried him a safe distance away before setting him down and allowing Mac to rest for a minute so he could get his bearings again.

"Oh god, Mac." Jack whispered. "What the hell did you do?"

Worried for a minute that Jack was referencing the damage caused by his stunt, helped him to wake up a bit more. But all he was met with were a pair of worried brown eyes that sparkled suspiciously. Mac whined and pulled himself up. Jack quickly tried to push him back down, but Mac persisted. Mac knew he must've looked pretty bad. He had to show his partner that it looked worse than what it truly was.

"Hey!" A lady appeared from the mass of headlights gathered around. She was holding a phone to her ear. "Is your dog ok? My sister's a vet tech. I can take you to her if you want."

Realizing the potential risk factors involved with that, Jack shook his head kindly. "He's ok. Just a little banged up. Thanks for the offer though." The lady nodded her head and made her way back to her car.

"Mac look at me." Jack gently yet firmly asked. "You're being honest with me, right? You're not lying to me about how hurt you are?"

Mac flattened his ears with a small rumble. _(No! Why would I lie? You always find out anyway!)_ Mac's voice snapped.

"Ok! Ok!" Jack relented. "I'm just making sure." Jack sighed. "You really scared me this time, brother. I thought . . . well, I'm not even going to repeat what I thought because I couldn't even imagine what that would feel like."

Mac's face saddened. He scooted closer to his partner and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Mac heard Jack sniffle before his arms wrapped around him tightly.


End file.
